toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Cracking an Egg-cellent Mystery
"We're on a secret mission regarding the Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition." —'Rudolph' "Cracking an Egg-cellent Mystery" is an Easter special produced for The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! It first aired on April 15, 2017 during an extended morning timeslot comprised of the timeslots for The Mickey and Mickay Show! and Toy Island Adventures. Plot synopsis The episode begins with the Toy Island Crew already convening with the Studio Crew, who had come to the island a few days prior to celebrate Easter festivities. Soon after, Peter Pikachu installs a flat-screen TV and some loudspeakers in the Community Cabin, allowing Dumbo Peach to pass the time playing Just Wiggle. During the commotion, a knock is heard at the door, and so Krinole, Kirby, and Mickay Mouse answer it. On the other side of the door are four vegetables, introducing themselves as Mushroom, Eggplant, Carrot, and Bell Pepper - the Veggie League. They inform the three of them that they are in search of the "Grand Adventurer". Following this, much of the crew is assembled outside, where the Veggie League pick the characters out one by one until finally determining the "Grand Adventurer" is none other than Oshawott. After doing so, they invite him to join them in participating in the third annual Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition. Having not heard of it, Jane calls Rosalina to ask her about the event. This event, hosted by the Charles M. Schulz Foundation, invites teams of six to twelve participants to hunt the world over for Golden Eggs. For teams that find a dozen Golden Eggs, they can submit them for an entry into the draw for one of several grand prizes, including new cooking utensils, a new flat-screen TV, a sizeable sum of money, or an all-expenses-paid trip to the Bahamas. The rest of the crew, now excited by this event, become determined to join in as well, and thus form two teams. The Veggie League, Totodile, Turtwig, Oshawott, Flare Bear, Charmander, Yoshi, Boo, and Kirby form one team, and opt to travel the skies by using a portable plane that the Veggie League had borrowed from Rosalina. Krinole, Huffy, Mickey Mouse, Mickay Mouse, Puffy, Yellow Yoshi, Sushi Ball, Peter Pikachu, Slush, and Coela form another team, with Blueberry and Green Apple tagging along at the command of Emperor Lakeet. Jane and Leon follow this second team as well, told by Rosalina to conduct cultural research. Before their departure, Funghi appears with a communications camera that the second team can use to reach Mackenzie and Stretch, and Peter Pikachu upgrades it so it always maintains a 3G data connection (albeit charging Charmander's credit card to do so). The Touch Detectives then tell them that they will hack into the International Inspections Agency's worldwide security camera network to direct them to the nearest Golden Eggs. Opting to travel by sea, Coela calls upon Mercury, who aids them by pulling along the Escape Rafts. Before the Veggie League's team even takes off, Sumi, Mini Sum, and Misu appear with a Golden Egg for them, as it had crashed into Misu earlier. The team then glide away to another part of the island. The second team then embark on their journey via Mercury and the Escape Rafts. As soon as the beach is cleared, two mysterious figures appear spying on them, claiming to be on a secret mission involving the Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition. This character is immediately clobbered by his companion for having revealed such classified information. The first team pilots their portable plane and lands in a clearing in the Werewolf Forest. The Veggie League tells their team members that their plan is to have them all split up and search the area (of 2 km radius) for the Golden Egg, or a cave in which it resides. As the other characters do so, Eggplant boots up his visual imaging software and, using sonar, maps out the region, allowing the Veggie League to easily obtain their second Golden Egg. Meanwhile, Flare Bear, Charmander, Yoshi, Boo, and Kirby have traversed through a muddy terrain, and upset, return to the plane. Kirby, sensing something ominous, splits off from them. Oshawott, Totodile, and Turtwig are in a different area, and after some arguing, end up getting swiped away, leaving Oshawott alone and wary. Meanwhile, before the other team has even left Toy Island Bay, Coela quickly dives into the water and retrieves for her team their first Golden Egg; she says that it had crashed onto her lawn and crushed her sea petunias. As the group sails onward, they reach a small, beached island with one lone, yet very tall, palm tree. As the group inspects it, Jane mentions how it is an endangered species, when suddenly Sushi Ball chops it down with his sushi knife. Jane threatens to have him arrested for killing such a specimen, but Mickey Mouse then identifies that the tree is hollow on the inside - it's a fake made from metal! Using Jane's laptop and visual imaging software, Peter Pikachu then determines the location of the Golden Egg: on the fake palm tree in place of its coconuts. Mickey Mouse and Huffy then proceed to obtain the Golden Egg, thus obtaining their team's second Golden Egg. While the Touch Detectives are looking through the IIA's worldwide security camera footage, Stretch desires to continue hacking into their system, and by doing so finds a folder named only "disappearances". Intrigued, they decide to hack into that folder, which is protected by 37 different security measures. Meanwhile, Charmander and the others return to the plane, and find that the Veggie League has already found the Golden Egg. As Mushroom decides that it's time for them to move on to their next egg, Boo interjects that their team is still missing some members. It turns out that Oshawott has been fending off against the native werewolves, and when his situation turns dire, Kirby appears to help out. The two of them then venture into the werewolves' den and rescue Totodile and Turtwig, and then promptly return to the plane, where they are chastised for being late. Returning to the second team, they arrive at a similarly-beached island, though with several more palm trees. A lone treasure chest sits on the sand, and the group reads the note left atop the chest: "To open me, you'll need the key, found deep in the sea, among the seaweed." Following its instructions, Coela and Slush dive into the water, and search for a key hidden between the seaweed. They find it, but are chased by a lobster back to shore, where it is swiftly chopped into lobster sushi by master chef Sushi Ball. They use the key to open the chest, and find another note inside, reading: "To find the next key, you'll need to charge quickly, the tallest palm tree, with electricity." The team ponders how to use electrical abilities, and decides that Yellow Yoshi is the most fitting, associating his yellow quality with electricity; Peter Pikachu objects, but as Mickey Mouse puts it: "He's more Peter than is yellow." Mickay Mouse then flies up to find the tallest palm tree. Mickey Mouse asks Sushi Ball if he has any food that can grant Yellow Yoshi electrical abilities; giving him some electric eel sushi to devour, Yellow Yoshi gains an electric shot and shoots it at the palm tree. It drops its coconuts to the floor, which crack and reveal their third Golden Egg. At this point, the Touch Detectives hack into the "disappearances" folder, and discover a shocking truth: from the two previous Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition events, over 300 participants have gone missing or died. The reports, written up by Buster, have been hidden from the public, and reveal that no teams that had a third-party (non-participants) involved had any problems, and often submitted their dozen eggs without a hitch. With more investigation, Buster had determined that these eggs may have contained viruses, which would infect their victims and likely killed them, even though most of the bodies were not found. They quickly relay this information to Jane and the others, and Peter Pikachu determines that the other team may very well be in danger, as they do not have a third-party such as Jane, Leon, or Mercury following along in their exploits. Frantically trying to get a hold of their friends, Yellow Yoshi tries his luck by shooting Sushi Ball out of his behind in an attempt to emulate the morning incident wherein Sushi Ball was sent flying and crashed into Misu. By sheer luck, nearly the exact same sequence plays out (this time with Sumi getting hit), and so the team is able to send the three thunderbirds out to search for the other team and warn them of danger. Meanwhile, the Veggie League's team has landed on a small island, and once again boot up Eggplant's visual imaging software to locate the Golden Egg. Upon doing so, they disperse across the island. While Charmander and Flare Bear opt to stay behind in the plane, Totodile and Turtwig swiftly set foot onto the island. Oshawott and Kirby, both sensing a bad situation, try to convince Yoshi and Boo to stay with them by the plane. At this moment, the thunderbirds appear and warn the four of them that they are in danger. When asked why, though, the thunderbirds cannot give an answer, and so return to the other team. They return to other team, and guide Mercury to their whereabouts. Upon landing on the island, however, they find that Oshawott, Kirby, Yoshi, and Boo are nowhere to be found by the plane. Just then, Totodile and Turtwig appear, and are told about their situation. As well, Charmander and Flare Bear emerge from the plane. Jane then decides to use her visual imaging software to map the island a few times, looking for differences in the images which should correspond to the characters moving about. Unexpectedly though, she only finds one minute difference in the images. Still, as it is their only lead, the group (sans Coela, Slush, Mercury, and the guards) heads to that area. Once there, Huffy notices that one rock has been moved, due to its imprint on the soil, and upon lifting it up discovers an underground stairwell. The group heads in. Heading down the staircase, the group soon observes that the dark, earthy tunnel becomes replaced by a metallic, man-made tunnel; Charmander surmises that someone must have built it. They soon see a light at the tunnel's end, and approach it carefully. It glimmers from behind a corner, and carefully they turn their heads around it - only to discover several trays' worth of sushi laid before their eyes! The group jumps into the room and begins to feast upon the sushi, until they devour it all. At this moment, a sliding door at the end of the room opens, revealing the two secret agents from before. They lament at their lost sushi - which cost them their whole last month's salary - and proceed to question the group, whose members each introduce themselves. In response, the agents too introduce themselves to be Bunny Bond and Rudolph, and let slip that they are freelance secret agents working on a secret IIA mission regarding the Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition disappearances cases. Realising their intel mistake, they seal the room's exit with bars and threaten to blow them up with a giant bazooka (that they do show off) should they try to escape and trip the alarm. Rudolph also lets slip that there is a secret exit in their command room, but they threaten to shoot anyone who tries to break in. Distraught, the group hatches a plan to gain the agents' favour. With the help of Turtwig's berries and Sushi Ball's expertise, the group creates two rolls of berry sushi, and manages to prevent Yellow Yoshi from eating it all. They use the sushi to coax Bunny Bond and Rudolph back outside, and upon doing so dash into the command room, running the agents over in the process. Using the command room's island-wide security camera footage, they spot some footage of Kirby looking around shiftily before promptly jumping into a cave. Mickey Mouse declares that Kirby is acting suspiciously and could be traitorous, but Krinole and Huffy refute that they trust him (even if he had betrayed them one or two times before). From there, the group disarms the area and heads back to the surface to find their friends. Bunny Bond and Rudolph, dazed, give chase. The group eventually finds the cave and, one-by-one, jump in. At the end of the earthy tunnel, they see a light, and at the back of the room find the Veggie League, Oshawott, Yoshi, and Boo tied up! After freeing them, Kirby appears, and Mickey Mouse begins to question his intentions. Kirby claims that he had been at the plane when the others were kidnapped by some goons, and he was able to fight off most of them. Mickey Mouse is ready to doubt him, but Oshawott backs up his story, saying that Kirby actually saved them. Receiving a call from the Touch Detectives, Peter Pikachu claims that the most suspect in all of these incidents is the Charles M. Schulz Foundation, and suggests that they head directly to its headquarters. At this moment, Bunny Bond and Rudolph appear, pointing their giant bazooka at the group, claiming to have "seen everything", accusing the group of being responsible for the Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition disappearances crimes. While Mickay Mouse claims that Bunny Bond clearly saw nothing at all, Jane steps forward and provides evidence that she and Leon are third-party proxies to the participating teams, and that the group is in fact completely innocent. Bunny Bond refuses to believe her, but Jane calls Rosalina who promptly uses her connections to have Bunny Bond's freelance secret agency terminated. Shocked now that his whole life's work has been cut short in front of his eyes, Bunny Bond turns to despair and sadness, and so the group leave the cave and the agents to be. Upon convening on the surface, the group is met with the surprise appearance of the Triple M Crew, who claim to have already claimed half a dozen eggs. Moose Moosa Mooster guesses that the entire group has also attained half a dozen eggs should they too be participating in the Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition; Mushroom confirms this, and so Mooster decides to shoot at them to steal their eggs. However, his plan turns awry once he is counterattacked by Mushroom; Mushroom and Sushi Ball board the UFO, tying everyone up with seaweed, while Mushroom hijacks the UFO and lands, allowing the rest of the group to board. From there, they head off towards the Charles M. Schulz Foundation. During the flight, Mooster demands to be freed, but Krinole soon explains the whole situation with the dangerous Golden Eggs. Outraged at his precarious situation, Mooster vows to assist the others in taking down the Charles M. Schulz Foundation, and, under scrutiny, the group frees Mooster and his lackeys. Clocksworth then questions why they had not yet seen the negative effects of their six Golden Eggs; Apollo suggests it was very likely due to the powerful abilities of Prayer Bear. Flying overtop Ethanville, various members of the Studio Crew point out landmarks, while Oshawott asks Mushroom where they're going. He replies that the Charles M. Schulz Foundation is located in Rickville, which is south of the coast of Ethanville, and that they're almost there. Upon arrival in Rickville, Mushroom lands the oversized UFO onto the rooftop helipad of the Charles M. Schulz Foundation building. The group exits the UFO and enters the building. Inside, the group ponders their next course of action. Totodile states that they ought to meet with the CEO of the Foundation himself, and so Charmander tries to use his connections and calls the front desk to request an audience with the CEO. However, he is turned down, and he vows to never again support the company. Jane then tries to call Rosalina to use her connections, but her radio's signal is jammed. She then asks to use Charmander's phone to call her, and while she does get through to Rosalina, it takes just a second more - and asking about the Charles M. Schulz Foundation - before the cell phone too loses reception. Mickay Mouse suggests the best course of action would be to head straight to the CEO's office on the third floor, and so the group splits up into three groups to take the two elevators down. The first group - Krinole, Huffy, Mickey Mouse, Mickay Mouse, Yoshi, Boo, Flare Bear, Charmander, Peter Pikachu, and Jane - enter the first elevator, headed towards the third floor. The second group - Sumi, Mini Sum, Yellow Yoshi, Oshawott, Misu, and the Veggie League - enter the other elevator, also headed towards the third floor. The third group - Kirby, Mooster, Clocksworth, Apollo, Puffy, Sushi Ball, Leon, Totodile, and Turtwig - remain on the eighth floor, awaiting the next elevator. The second group, despite pressing the third floor button, end up being released in a basement area. Surprised and intrigued, they begin to explore the area when the lights go out in a power surge! The first group ends up trapped in their elevator, while the third group decides to head down the fire stairs to save time. However, upon doing so, they turn unconscious due to some kind of sleeping gas. However, the lights soon return to everywhere but the elevator; Peter Pikachu determines that, not only is their power source cut, but the power reservoir of the elevator is non-functional too. Meanwhile, the second group decides to continue exploring the basement. Eggplant uses his visual imaging software to locate all the alarm lasers, and so the characters carefully traverse them (albeit Misu, the last one in the pack, ends up setting off more than he intended to). Eventually, the second group reaches a kind of loading bay area, and notice a truck backing in towards them. At this moment, Tamago appears, and after a confused Misu's reaction, reveals that he works several odd jobs besides being Monsieur Bonjour's henchman (since it now pays very little), including receiving the Golden Egg submissions by teams which have collected their batch of dozen and called the Charles M. Schulz Foundation to come pick up their collection. Oshawott, upon hearing Monsieur Bonjour's name, becomes enraged, and to calm him down Yellow Yoshi traps him in an egg. However, the Veggie League then leads the group out of the loading bay and around to the front of the building, leaving Oshawott behind in an egg that Tamago mistakes for a Golden Egg as he receives it as well. During this time, Rudolph is seen carrying a derelict Bunny Bond across the island, until they happen upon Coela, Slush, Mercury, and the guards. Coela, spotting a pair of sad souls, offers to bring them back to Toy Island for some R&R. Upon arrival at the island, Bunny Bond and Rudolph are subjugated to a massage at Queen Massage, a bowl of noodles at the Noodles Galore Restaurant, a Just Wiggle session with Dumbo Peach and Dory, and a full-body check-up courtesy of Dr. Snake. Now having been moderately cheered up, the ex-agents are ready to depart when Funghi arrives with a communications camera strapped to his head; Mackenzie has found Coela, and tells her that Rosalina has asked Mayor Barry to assemble a rescue team (comprised of the Toy Island Crew) to go rescue those at the Charles M. Schulz Foundation, claiming something has happened. Coela, Mercury, and the guards end up taking the offer, while Bunny Bond and Rudolph, desperate to get back into the business, quickly book an audience with Mayor Barry and ask to join the rescue team. He grants them permission, and they quickly dash out of his office; he then realises he probably should have asked them for their identification. A helicopter then arrives, piloted by one of Rosalina's officers, and Coela, Bunny Bond, Rudolph, and the guards board it, with Mercury being seemingly left behind. The second group enters the front door of the Charles M. Schulz Foundation, but upon asking the front desk to see the CEO with regards to the disappearances cases, most of the group members are whisked away by a capture system; only Yellow Yoshi and Mini Sum manage to escape the building unscathed. Just then, the rescue helicopter arrives and drops off Coela, Bunny Bond, Rudolph, and the guards. They happen upon Yellow Yoshi and Mini Sum, who, despite trying and failing to explain their predicament they just experienced, still end up recruited into Bunny Bond's posse. He asks that Coela and the guards head to the front desk and stall for as much time as possible, while he and his posse infiltrate the building to go directly to the CEO's office. The three comply, and Bunny Bond uses his crab-walking technique (along with some convenient trash can lids) to infiltrate. The four end up on the third floor, and are immediately spotted by a secretary. She asks them if they have an appointment, and while Bunny Bond stalls for time, Rudolph (who is hiding behind Yellow Yoshi, who has swallowed Mini Sum) calls Mackenzie, who has had Stretch hack into their meetings list to find the next appointed meeting with the CEO. So, Bunny Bond claims to be Baron, while the secretary extrapolates that Yellow Yoshi must be Banana Celebrity. She welcomes the "two" inside the CEO's office. Once inside, the CEO begins his monologue, thinking the real moneymakers have arrived; Bunny Bond and Yellow Yoshi are able to keep up the charade with some quiet, complacent responses. During the CEO's monologue, it is revealed that the CEO took charge of the Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition only this year, and that last year it was organised by Da Moneymakers themselves. Despite the eggs endangering so many, it ended up being "a money-makin' experience" for the two of them. As soon as the CEO is about to thank the two conmen, he reveals himself to be none other than Charlie, but upon doing so discovers that he had been talking to fakes. Shocked, he asks for their identity, and Bunny Bond reveals his full intentions. Panicked, Charlie initiates a building-wide red alert and escapes through a back exit into the fire stairs. While most of the employees and innocent bystanders (such as Coela and the guards) are evacuated out, Bunny Bond and his posse must fend off against various security guard lobsters. Due to the red alert, Kirby regains consciousness and awakens the others around him. They begin descending the fire stairs, passing Charlie on his way up. As well, Bunny Bond's posse have been able to defeat the lobsters (even turning one specimen into a bunch of sushi rolls), when, attempting to leave the CEO's office by the main door, are met with a towering, menacing, mechanised soldier with two blades in place of hands. Outright scared, the four of them dash towards the fire stairs where they eventually meet with Kirby's group. Determined to rescue the others and get to the bottom of these mysteries, they dash back down the fire stairs, but upon reaching the CEO's office find that the soldier is gone. They head back to the first floor and find a secret entrance to the basement. However, the mechanised soldier reappears from this doorway, and so Kirby, Mooster, Apollo, and Mini Sum offer to fend against it while the rest of the group head into the basement. Meanwhile in the elevator, the red alert interrupts the group's singing, when suddenly the elevator dives into free-fall and crashes into the basement. Rather injured, they get up and try to get their bearings, when suddenly another mechanised soldier appears, this time with a short blade and a long blade for arms. Peter Pikachu suggests that the way to defeat it must be to get behind it, unscrew a panel, and remove its batteries. Boo is able to do just that, and the soldier topples over. However, it is revealed to just be a decoy once another soldier, also with a short blade but with a long chainsaw blade instead, appears out of thin air. Forced to fight, Charmander and Flare Bear combine their fiery powers while Yoshi, Mickey Mouse, and Mickay Mouse use their own personal abilities to take it on. Krinole attempts to charge it with Huffy, but the two are knocked back by its extreme strength. Bunny Bond's group reaches the basement and spots Mickey and the others fighting the mechanised soldier. Totodile, Turtwig, Puffy, Leon, Sushi Ball, and Yellow Yoshi help out in the fight, while Bunny Bond and Rudolph head out to find the others. Soon, the mechanised soldier almost overwhelms them all, but Krinole, with his immense desire to help save his friends, uses his Krinole Power to defeat their foe. Bunny Bond and Rudolph eventually locate their friends, trapped unconscious in a sealed room. Freeing them, they attempt to escape the basement when an even larger mechanised soldier, with a giant axe and retractable claw-arm, appears. Resigned to combat, Bunny Bond takes out a giant bazooka and fires a shot at the enemy, who appears mostly unfazed. It begins to swing its axe at the characters, and even faces off against Oshawott's scalchop, before grabbing Rudolph with its claw-arm. Right before it hacks at Rudolph, the Veggie League springs into action - literally! As Eggplant fires his laser vision at the foe, Mushroom bounces high and stomps it. Then, Carrot distracts it by dashing all around it, buying time for Bell Pepper to shapeshift into the enemy itself and chop it down with his own axe. The characters watch as the mechanised foe falls to pieces along the ground, and quickly scurry off to find Krinole and the others, also successful in their fight. They convene and realise that they still hadn't discovered the mastermind behind the incidents. As they dash back up the fire stairs and return to the UFO, they are surprised to find that Prayer Bear had used her powers to halt the man in charge, Charlie. Bunny Bond apparently uses his IIA authority to arrest him. After this, a spotted white beagle enters the UFO. The beagle introduces himself as Snoopy N. Schulz, the son of the late Charles M. Schulz. He explains that, two years ago, he hosted the first Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition. However, he was later imprisoned and his company manipulated by Mayor Baron and Banana Celebrity, who then hosted the second Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition and were responsible for the 300 missing participants. Finally free, he thanks the entire crew for capturing Charlie, and then declares that all of them have won the third annual Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition, and that he shall offer several prizes to the different groups involved. To the Triple M Crew and Veggie League, he provides them with recognition from the IIA as legitimate treasure hunters as well as treasure hunter insurance. To Bunny Bond and Rudolph, he re-instates them as freelance secret agents, as well as their business relationship with the IIA, as confirmed by Rosalina, which also validates the arrest they had just made. To the Studio Crew, he grants them their all-expenses-paid trip to the Bahamas, for which Mickey Mouse cannot contain his excitement. He then asks Krinole what the Toy Island Crew would like to receive. While Krinole ponders between new cooking utensils for all the restaurant owners and the monetary prize, Emperor Lakeet suddenly appears with his guards and explains that, since Krinole is a loyal subject of his kingdom, he alone is to receive the monetary reward. Snoopy, clearly doubtful of Lakeet's intentions, declares that the cash reward shall be split among every member of the Toy Island Crew, much to Lakeet's dismay. He also tells Krinole that their restaurant owners shall receive the new cooking utensils, touched by Krinole's selflessness towards his companions. With that, the Toy Island Crew and Studio Crew are returned to Toy Island, and various scenes play out as the credits roll. Bunny Bond, Rudolph, Krinole, Mickey Mouse, and others are seen playing Just Wiggle; Sushi Ball can be seen preparing food alongside Chocolate Milk and Li'l Moo; the Touch Detectives continue hacking into classified government files, and an image of Minney Mouse can be seen on their monitor; the Triple M Crew continues hunting for treasure, as the Veggie League tags along on their escapade; Tamago can be seen looking up at the Charles M. Schulz Foundation, sighing, and then walking away; finally, the Studio Crew is seen relaxing on a beach in the Bahamas. Major events *The Veggie League, Bunny Bond, Rudolph, and Charlie make their first appearances since Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. *The Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition is revealed to be in its third year, having been organised by Snoopy N. Schulz in its first year, and by Da Moneymakers in its second year. *It is revealed that the International Investigations Agency has covered up the disappearances of 300 previous Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition participants from the public. *Bunny Bond and Rudolph are revealed to be freelance secret agents, working on a project for the IIA. *Rosalina is revealed to be a highly-esteemed agent officer with ties to the IIA. *Tamago reveals he also works various odd jobs aside from being a henchman to Monsieur Bonjour, including a job at the Charles M. Schulz Foundation. *Charlie, via the Charles M. Schulz Foundation, is revealed to have employed various highly-dangerous mechanised soldiers for security. *Charlie is arrested by Bunny Bond and Rudolph on behalf of the IIA. *Snoopy N. Schulz is rescued, after having been in captivity for the past two years, and presents treasure hunter insurance to the Triple M. Crew, a trip to the Bahamas to the Studio Crew, and prize money and new cooking utensils for use by the Toy Island Crew. Show debuts *Peter Pikachu *Tamago *Assassins Clan *Snoopy N. Schulz Characters Ethanville characters *Mickey Mouse *Mickay Mouse *Sumi *Mini Sum *Puffy *Yellow Yoshi *Sushi Ball *Totodile *Turtwig *Oshawott *Flare Bear *Charmander *Minney Mouse (in an image) *Heal Bear (mentioned) *Mayor Baron *Banana Celebrity *Buster (mentioned) *Karey (mentioned) *Assassins Clan Toy Island characters *Krinole *Huffy *Cuckoo *Ostreena *Dory *Slush *Gramps *Queen Quack *Dr. Snake *Coela *Leon *Jane *Rosalina (voice only) *Emperor Lakeet *Blueberry *Green Apple *Chief *Monksey *Monkley *Mayor Barry *Chocolate Milk *Li'l Moo *Misu *Yoshi *Boo *1-Up Mushroom *Dumbo Peach *Kirby *Robo-Bot (voice only) *Mackenzie *Funghi *Stretch *Mercury *Moose Moosa Mooster *Clocksworth *Apollo *Salamando *Toby *Pirate Pooh *Butterfly Tigger *Prayer Bear *Monsieur Bonjour (mentioned) *Tamago *Mushroom *Eggplant *Carrot *Bell Pepper *Bunny Bond *Rudolph *Charlie *Snoopy N. Schulz *Werewolves *Charles M. Schulz Foundation employees References to other media *The Just Wiggle video game that Dumbo Peach plays is a parody on the Just Dance series of video games. *The Veggie League deciding Oshawott to be the "Grand Adventurer" may be a reference to the events of Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. *Griffin is alluded to various times, including when Mickey Mouse asks if anybody has a steam boat to use to travel the waters to look for Golden Eggs, and when Peter Pikachu and Jane reference someone with a certain hatred of technology. *Buster is apparently the IIA agent who first documented the Grand Worldwide Eggs-pedition disappearances. *The tune to which Mickey Mouse and the others are singing their made-up lyrics ("I'm stuck in an elevator, whoa!") is that of popular song "Walking on Sunshine". *When Tamago mentions Monsieur Bonjour, Oshawott goes berserk, referencing his relationship to Madame Tigre and her attack on the Hippo Kingdom. *Minney Mouse's image appears in classified IIA documents. Trivia *This is the first Easter special episode. Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Episodes